A hydroxycarboxylic acid amide to be obtained through hydration of acetone cyanhydrin, which is a type of a nitrile compound, is an important compound as a starting material for production of hydroxycarboxylates or unsaturated carboxylates. Therefore, development of a high-performance nitrile hydration catalyst could bring about a significant industrial meaning; and heretofore, as a high-activity, high-selectivity and long-life catalyst for nitrile hydration, a hydration catalyst that comprises a manganese oxide as the main ingredient thereof and its production method, as well as an amide compound production method using the hydration catalyst have been disclosed (for example, see Patent References 1 to 7).
Of those, Patent Reference 2 discloses addition of Zn, Cd or Hg to a manganese oxide catalyst to enhance the catalytic activity; Patent Reference 3 discloses addition of Zr, V, or Sn thereto; Patent Reference 4 discloses addition of an element selected from elements of Groups 3, 4, 5, 13, 14, 15, 16, 8, 9 and 10 of the Periodic System thereto; and Patent Reference 5 discloses addition of Nb, Ta, Cr, Mo, W, Si, Ge, Pb, As or Sb thereto.
However, in case where these catalysts are used industrially, the catalytic activity could not be sufficient, and further activity enhancement is desired.